Just to Spark Under Your Halo
by runicmagitek
Summary: All he ever wanted was a moment to have her, even if it meant being burned. Pre-canon, one-sided Kefka/Terra


_for maryxula for the tumblr kiss prompt: out of lust_

* * *

Snowflakes floated through the night. The ambiance of celebration echoed elsewhere—nothing but a vibration amidst the silence. Kefka sighed and trekked along the outer perimeter of the fortress. As pleased as he was to be rid of all the idiots running amok, the quiet atmosphere left him alone to his thoughts. Even the cold couldn't shake him free from what plagued his memories.

If Cid and Leo spoke the truth, then it was only a matter of time before the deed was done.

His nose wrinkled as he snarled. What did those imbeciles even know what they were dealing with? They were just as useless as the underlings flooding the ranks of the military.

All those frustrations smoothed away when he looped around a corner and froze.

Fire swirled midair like a snake. Those blazing ribbons crackled and hissed with every bend and twist. Even from a distance, the warmth penetrated the frigid air with a reminder of summer. An orange glow illuminated the premise and washed over Kefka's face. All else dove into deep shadows.

Not her, though.

She danced with her creations, laughing without a care as to who witnessed the spectacle. Crimson silks adorned her nimble body with jewels to match. The fire reflected in her radiant, ethereal eyes, a hue Kefka never found the words to describe. How was one to even comprehend the sublime beauty lost in her own element? Kefka was a mere mortal in the presence of a goddess, after all.

And when she cast her gaze upon him, the rest of the world faded to nothing. Those lips curled further and produced an airy giggle.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

 _Like_ it? Why would he ever speak so lowly of her abilities?

Kefka scoffed. "Terra, have I ever been one to turn my nose up at a little bit of fire?"

She spun in place and the flames sizzled out like firecrackers. Smoke billowed about her as the remaining embers mixed with the snow.

"No," she mused, eyes elsewhere, "but I got bored while waiting for the fireworks, so I decided to entertain myself with my own fire show. It's different, I know, but I wasn't sure if you—"

"Your fire," Kefka said while gingerly approaching her, "is nothing short of magnificent, my dear."

Oh, how her face lit up, brighter than any flame she could conjure. "You think so?"

"Must I remind you every day?"

Terra giggled. "You don't need to do that; I just… don't think as highly of myself as you do."

His eyebrows perked up. "Did someone _say_ something to you?"

"About what?"

"Something to cloud your mind and think this way, of course."

"No, not really." Her eyes fell to her feet. "But I can sense others don't want to be near me. I don't know if they're afraid or envious or something…. None of them invited me to tag along for the New Year's festivities. So if they can't stomach to be close to me, then… it must be something." She opened her palms. Tiny flames meant for candles flickered to life upon her fingertips. "I can't help but think that it's _this_. I'm just a freak in their eyes."

In one, swift motion, Kefka closed the distance between them, snatch her chin, and lifted her gaze to meet his. Those glossy eyes snapped wide open and the flames snuffed out.

"They… those _idiots_ ," he sneered, despite his best efforts, "cannot even _begin_ to comprehend what it is you're capable of. The very thought of magic boggles their primitive minds. They should be _grateful_ to witness your gifts, never mind walk away with so much as a burn. Never _ever_ waste your time contemplating their _stupid_ actions. You are above them, my dear."

Terra blinked. "But… I don't want them to think that. I wanted them to view me as an equal, as a—"

"Why stoop to their level?" He rolled his eyes. "Why _bother_ when they made it clear that you're not worth their time? Don't bend for them when all they wish to see is if you'll break for them."

Her delicate eyebrows knitted together. "Kefka? What are you talking about?"

His breath dragged like a dull knife in his throat. He released Terra and cowered. Whispers of what transpired in the corridors earlier haunted Kefka.

"No," he mumbled, clawing at his scalp. "No no _no_. I won't allow it. I won't _let_ them."

"Kefka?"

"They think they know what's _right_. Pfff, how silly! What would _they_ know what's in your best interest?!"

"Kefka, I don't understand—"

"I won't allow it."

"Won't… allow what—"

He lunged for her. Manicured nails dug into her shoulders. Terra squeaked as her back slammed into the wall.

"I won't let it happen!" he shrieked into the night.

Frantic breaths calmed down, yet that erratic pulse never slowed for a second. Distant explosions sounded above, accompanied by bursts of light. A kaleidoscope of color washed over Terra's face. She never blinked, fixed solely on Kefka.

"You," Kefka managed to speak, albeit with a waver, "are living perfection. Nothing about you is flawed. No, anyone who believes otherwise is a damned _fool_. Perhaps said fools should experience what your flames are truly capable of."

"I don't wish to harm anyone," Terra whispered.

"No, of course not," he rushed out. "But these people… the ones who doubt you… they mustn't think such thoughts. They should have a little more faith in you, don't you agree?"

The fireworks filled the silence between them. Snowflakes caught in her hair and lashes. Not once did he shiver—not when Terra was present.

"I suppose so," she eventually said. "But… I'm happy you believe in me, Kefka." That gleeful smile returned to her impeccable features. "That makes me feel a little bit more at ease here."

Every inch of her beckoned to him. Who was he to ignore a goddess?

"Oh, Terra," Kefka moaned out, "if only I could begin to explain how happy _you_ have made me."

Just a taste. That was all he desired. Simply once to claim he dared to do so. The world could burn afterwards, for all he cared.

He closed the distance between them and dipped down to crush his lips upon hers. A muffled gasp squeezed past Terra's tight lips. He melted into her frozen body and consumed the fire which entranced him.

No drink compared to the burn which lingered in that kiss. Kefka longed for those lips to intoxicate him. Such soft, supple flesh… and _warm_. He trembled against her, overwhelmed by the sensation. It fueled his arousal and flooded his mind with fantasies. Oh, what he would give to indulge her in even one of them. To feel her quiver in his arms and cry out his name… the very thought left him moaning into her plump lips.

His tongue teased her in hopes to coax her mouth open for him. She did, in time—only to allow her teeth to sink into him.

Blood flooded his mouth. Agony riddled him down to his toes. Kefka snapped his eyes open. With an abrupt yelp, he jerked away. Reluctant teeth skidded along his tongue until he broke free. Kefka coughed and stumbled backwards. Bright crimson splattered the dusting of snow along the floor. Upon regaining composure, he snapped his sights to Terra and cowered.

The fire in her eyes… it roared louder than all the fireworks in the skies.

"Terra," he sputtered out, "my dear, I—"

He blinked and a swift palm cracked across his face. Knocked out of balance, Kefka collided with the nearby stone parapet. He dared to gaze upon her once more, no different from a prey before its predator.

Only then did he comprehend the warnings Cid and Leo spoke of.

" _Never_ ," Terra said calmly, slowly, "lay a finger on me again."

She pivoted away and marched elsewhere. The fireworks blazed above as distant folk cheered. Blood dribbled from his lips to stain his attire. All the while, Kefka watched Terra until the shadows claimed her.

Some beasts were never meant to be tamed. Or so the saying went. And yet the Espers were beaten into submission for the Empire's own devices. Those that didn't comply or no longer served a purpose? Well… Kefka was familiar with the garbage chute they were disposed into.

" _If she continues to refuse cooperation with us,_ " Cid had uttered, " _then I_ _'_ _m afraid we will have no other choice._ "

Kefka scoffed, wiped the blood from his lips, and straightened his posture. "Don't you worry, my dear," he muttered, "it will never come to that. Even if I have to take matters into my own hands, they will _never_ strip you from this world. I promise."


End file.
